howstrongisfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SinsofMan/WIP Profiles 2
Summary Ichibē Hyōsube (兵主部 一兵衛, Hyōsube Ichibē) is the commanding Shinigami of the Royal Guard, holding the title "Monk Who Calls the Real Name" (真名呼和尚, Manako Oshō; Viz "High Priest"). Stats Destructive Ability: Ability listed(Source) Strength: Strength listed(Source) * Lifting Strength: 'known, Lifting Strength is listed (Source) 'Speed: '''At least '''Mach 2308, likely over Mach 7958 Power: listed(Source) *applicable, list another type of power output, any more types go in further bullet points (Source) Durability: '''listed(Source) * If a character has resistances to specific types of damage (heat/electrical/piercing/etc.) list those in the '''Powers & Abilities section as a Resistance. Range: A few thousand kilometers with Shikai, 3927 with Heavenly-Piercing Palm of a Thousand Ri, and at least Planetary with Darkness Manipulation. Powers & Abilities *'Conceptual Manipulation:' Can cut apart and remove the name of the target and thus its powers and purpose, He can also change the name of the target to give them the name's properties. *'Darkness Manipulation:' Has complete and total control over all that is the color black. *[[Superhuman Physiology|'Superhuman Physiology']] *'Energy Manipulation:' As a Shinigami he uses spiritual energy to make use of his techniques and abilities. *'Enhanced Senses:' Capable of sensing other beings with reiatsu. *'Time Manipulation:' Can draw upon the darkness from nights a hundred years in the future. *Flight *'Telepathy:' Can communicate with others mentally *'Existence Erasure:' His Futen Taisatsuryo technique completely erases your very existence and prevents reincarnation. *'Regeneration:' Regenerated from being blown to bits by Yhwach after his name was called out. *'Immortality:' Ichibē will live so long as his Palace is intact. *'Sealing:' Sealed Yhwach's corpse in the novel Can't Fear Your Own World. *'Telekinesis' *'Curse Manipulation:' Due to its importance, Ichibē's name carries a curse upon it; those who are unworthy to speak it will lose their voices if they do so. Weapons & Fighting Styles *'Weapons:' **'Ichimonji' : As a zanpakto, Ichimonji takes the form of a brush. ***'Calligraphy:' Ichibē is an accomplished calligrapher, allowing to draw various characters or words and use them for combative purposes. ***'Conceal :' When Ichibē uses this character, he conceals anything from sight, making them invisible. ***'Seal:' Ichibē creates a character that allows him to make others unable to enter certain areas. ***'Name Severing:' When used as a weapon, it doesn't cut flesh but instead cut 'names' and metaphysical concepts, thus reducing their capabiltiies. **'Shikai:' Its release command is "Blacken" . Upon release, the brush portion takes the form of an average size bladed with a curved tip. ***'Shikai Special Ability:' Whenever Ichibē swings Ichimonji, the blade produces ink. This ink symbolizes the concept of black and thus gains power from the color black from all beings, regardless if they dead or alive. **'Shinuchi: Shirafude Ichimonji:' Uniquely, Ichibē activates his Bankai by calling out "Shinuchi" , instead of Bankai, as Ichimonji was the first Zanpakutō to take on an secondary evolved form. Upon activation, the blade of Ichibē's brush becomes white with the air coiling around the blade. ***'Shinuchi Special Ability:' With Shirafude Ichimonji, Ichibē can give new names or change the names of the target by marking their body with kanji, thus changing the properties of their own name, granting him various uses such as making his opponent as weak as an Ant. *'Fighting Style:' **'Kidō Expert:' Ichibē possesses considerable skill in Kidō, using mid-level spells to substantial effect without incantation, type or spell number. **'Expert Swordsman:' Ichibē possesses considerable skill in Zanjutsu, keeping up with Yhwach in a sword duel. Named Abilities & Techniques *'Ura Hadō: Sannodō — Teppūsatsu:' Ichibē makes a chopping motion with his hand, summoning a large dragon that creates a powerful gale of wind. This was powerful enough to overpower the Blutvene of Yhwach. *'Bakudō #62: Hyapporankan:' Ichibē generates multiple white blue rods of energy and throws them at his opponent, pinning them and locking their limbs in place. Alternatively, he can wave his hands to control the rods instead with simple hand gestures. *'Futen Taisatsuryō:' Ichibē brings forth a large area of darkness and manifests it onto the cup, drinking from it. This technique summons a large mauseoleum, robbing darkness from his opponent and destroying them on a spiritual level. This technique is so absolute that the victim will no longer be able to reincarnate. *'True Name Manipulation:' Ichibē can manipulate the 'true names' of a target, a metaphysical and conceptual representation of someones name. **'Name Identification:' Ichibē has the innate ability to determine the true name of all things, including the names of: Zanpakutō","Shikai", and "Bankai", and he was the first one to choose all the names of all things in Soul Society. Due to this unique skill, Ichibē also knows the names of every Zanpakutō in the Soul Society. **'Name Curse:' Due to the nature of Ichibē's cursed name, most will be unable to speak his name as a side effect. **'Self-Reconstitution:' If his body is destroyed,Ichibē can reform and repair himself to exact detail, even if their soul was scattered. *'Spirit Appendage Manifestation:' Ichibē can manifest giant representations of his limbs. **'Senri Tsūtenshō:' Ichibē creates a large hand and slaps his opponent, sending his opponent flying 1000 ri (3.9 km) away. Equipment: *'Ōken:' As one of the Royal Guards, Ichibe can travel in and out of the Soul King Palace at will. References Category:Blog posts